habia una vez cap1
by selene crystal wings
Summary: si perdiste al go lo puedes recuperar? si alguien rencarna y olvida su pasado aun asi es l mismo ?como te puedo recuperar touya?


Había una vez …..

en una tierra muy lejana…

¡ALTO AHÍ QUE LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS NO EXISTEN¡

al menos eso dice yue ,pero yo opino distinto uy por eso voy a contarles su historia para que decidan por ustedes mismos:

CAP1: LO QUE PERDI……

YUE era criatura mágica nacida de la magia del poderoso mago clow ,era uno de los 2 guardianes de este y sin poder evitarlo se enamoro perdidamente de su creador ,creyó que jamás seria correspondido pero se equivoco .

Vivió muchos años de felicidad total junto a su maestro y pareja ,pero como se dice todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y esto no fue la excepción …clow falleció.

Yue sabia que clow a diferencia de El era mortal pero jamas penso que su partida fuera tan próxima y mucho menos que el era el culpable ;clow había sacrificado su magia para que el sobreviviera y eso había acabado con clow y de paso con el corazón de yue.

Clow le dijo que no se preocupara porque pronto tendría un nuevo amo ,pero eso a yue no le importaba el extrañaría a su pareja no a su maestro pero clow le aseguro que todo estaría bien.

"TODO ESTARIA BIEN" esa maldita frase es la que usaba su nueva ama ,no es que la odiara a yue le caía bien sakura pero no era lo mismo extrañaba tanto a clow , no entendía como yukito se podía conformar con ese mocoso .

yukito era una personalidad ficticia que yue había creado para acercare a la persona que debía juzgar sin que descubrieran quien era el , ¿por que no se transformo en alguien de la edad de sakura? simple jamas penso que tendría una ama ,y que mejor candidato que el joven touya .

para Yue no tan solo resulto una sorpresa su nueva ama si no también un problema esta no-tenia poderes suficientes para mantenerlo y por lo tanto hubiera estado destinado a desaparecer si no fuera por touya ,quien sacrifico sus poderes y la posibilidad de ver a su madre muerta por yukito ,no tan solo por yukito si no también por el.

Yue no podía creer que touya no tan solo supiera de su existencia desde el principio sino que también lo hubiera querido conocer desde entonces .

luego vino lo peor al menos para Yue clow había vuelto pero ya no era clow , si no un mocoso que no conservaba nada de clow esto era la peor de las torturas tenerlo al frente pero a la misma vez saber que ya no era el, que lo suyo había acabado para siempre ¿como el destino podía ser tan cruel, es que acaso el tiempo era su peor enemigo?

yukito sintió la tristeza de Yue y se refugio en los bazos de su amado touya, pero a quien tenia Yue envidio tanto la suerte de yuki, por haber encontrado a touya y como no si el podía ver todo lo que yuki veía ,lo dulce que touya era con el e incluso podía sentir las caricias de touya sobre la piel de yukito como si fueran para el ,pero no eran l y eso le dolía .

Así que en las noche s de luna llena recuperaba su verdadera forma y frente a la luna su dulce madre ,lloraba por todo lo que había perdido y lo que nunca podría obtener.

En una de esas noches touya,que se había quedado a dormir(dormir lo llaman ahora)lo descubrió y se dedico a consolarlo .Yue no deseaba su lastima pero aun así termino cediendo y transformo al joven kinomoto en su confidente (su amante querían las perlas ,bueno yo también) pronto esas noches de charlas hasta el amanecer se hicieron mas cotidianas, mas amenas eran como dos amigos que se conocían desde siempre

Pero lamentablemente para Yue a medida que esas citas aumentaban también su amor por touya ,si amor no podía negarlo sin importar cuanto intentara evitarlo amaba a ese niño ,al principio culpo a yuki pero esos no eran los sentimientos de yukito eran diferentes mas adultos, mas pasionales eran suyos. no entendía como había pasado .

Habían pasado dos años desde el comienzo de esas charlas , yuki iba a cumplir 20 años y además se iba a casar si , touya y yuki habían anunciado su compromiso hace 2 noches .

Yue no comprendía ¿como podía envidiar tanto una parte de si mismo,peor aun una personalidad creada una y otra vez se preguntaba ¿que tenia yuki y el no, para que touya lo amara? y siempre la respuesta era la misma :su pureza

Pero lo peor estaba por venir un nuevo enemigo ataco .

un mago estúpido que deseaba hacerse con el poder de las cartas para cumplir con su ambición de conquistar el mundo(me recuerda a cerebro)Yue estaba muy distraído en aquel entonces por el dichoso compromiso instancia que aprovecho el mago para atacarlo ,logrando derribarlo …..

Cuando Yue vio como el mago se acercaba a el y se disponía a finiquitarlo no le importo ,penso que ya nada le podía doler mas que ese maldito compromiso pero se equivocaba .

De un segundo a otro touya se lanzo sobre el para protegerlo ,recibiendo todo el impacto de la bola d e energía en su joven cuerpo ,sakura ataco con las cartas al mago ,pero ya era demasiado tarde touya yacía agonizante en los brazos de Yue

- touya ¿por qué, tanto deseabas proteger a yuki?

- No tan solo a El tonto ¿de verdad no lo as entendido aun? TE AMO--al ver como Yue abría desmesuradamente sus ojos le explico con sus labios sangrantes--desde el principio para mi fueron uno solo…. me hizo tan feliz que finalmente confiaras en mi ,aunque se que jamas olvidaras al mago clow dame una oportunidad, te amo Yue los amo a los dos

esas fueron las ultimas palabras del joven kinomoto y tanto Yue como yukito sintieron que todo ,lo bueno de este mundo moría con el.

Habían pasado cientos de años desde entonces ,todos habían fallecido ,inclusive, los guardianes kerberos ,spanielsun y rubimoon que le habían pedido como ultimo deseo a sus amos ser mortales y descubrir la muerte junto con sus amos .

Ahora tan solo quedaban Yue y yukito que habían desechado esa oportunidad ,por que no tan solo hablan fallecido los dos únicos capaces de transformarlo en un ser mortal .Sino que también le habían legado todo su poder mágico a Yue quien le entrego una parte a yuki para transformarlo en mago .Ya habían pasado siglos desde entonces y ahora sabían sacarle el mayor provecho posible aun mejor que sus dueños originales

¿por qué no quisieron encontrar la paz en los brazos de la muerte? Muy simple ,cada uno tenia sus propias razones, pero todas ellas provenían de un mismo nombre TOUYA

yukito esperaba la reencarnación de su amado touya ,si clow había podido reencarnar e inclusive recordar su pasado, ¿entonces por que no touya podría hacer lo mismo? no creía que el destino fuera tan cruel para negarle eso .

Yue sabia que el destino era tan cruel ,pero aun así estaba seguro que touya reencarnaría ,pero estaba seguro de que no los recordaría y entonces, ¿por qué lo esperaba? Simple .,por que touya se lo había pedido, le había pedido una oportunidad y el se la daría.


End file.
